


Calculated risks (but man, am I bad at math)

by Feloriel



Series: всякое разное по варкрафту [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feloriel/pseuds/Feloriel
Summary: — Ты же знаешь, какой я, когда влюбляюсь.





	Calculated risks (but man, am I bad at math)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Calculated risks (but man, am I bad at math)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302610) by [Kangoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo). 



> Публикуется и на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6774396).

— Ты его любишь?   
  
Эти слова разбивают напряжённую тишину, но Кель’тас даже не смаргивает от удивления, сидит всё так же, закрыв глаза и подняв лежащие на коленях руки ладонями вверх, словно медитируя. Или же пытается сломать зачарованные оковы на запястьях чистой силой воли.   
  
Он, однако, любопытствующе мычит, но через минуту, в которую становится ясно, что Лор’темар ничего больше не скажет, спокойно спрашивает:  
  
— Кого?  
  
— Иллидана Ярость Бури. Ты его любишь?   
  
И на это Кель’тас открывает глаза. Он не бросает ни взгляда на молчаливого стражника, неподвижно стоящего в тёмном углу коридора, обращая всё внимание на друга. Его губы устало изгибаются, и пусть это не совсем ухмылка, но что-то очень близкое к ней.  
  
— Конечно же, — отвечает он. — Ты же знаешь, какой я, когда влюбляюсь.   
  
Лор’темар действительно знает. Кель’тас влюбился в Джайну и почти что объявил войну Лордерону ради защиты её чести; пусть это и продлилось недолго (тот знает, когда шансов нет), но терзаемый любовными муками принц всегда настоящее испытание для друзей.   
  
Конечно же, не столь ужасное, как ждущий его суд и, вероятно, следующая за этим казнь. Они взяли его живым, но это совсем не значит, что таким его и оставят, пусть он и королевских кровей.  
  
Словно Кель’тас не перережет собственное горло, если переживёт своего нового господина. Жертвенный придурок.   
  
— Ну, тогда тянуть смысла нет, — тяжело вздыхает Лор’темар.  
  
Стражница отталкивается от стены, на которую опиралась до этого, и в полутьме едва освещённого коридора Кель’тас улавливает проблеск болезненно бледной кожи...   
  
Сильвана резко срывает с головы шлем и раздражённо стонет.  
  
— Чёрт, как они  _вообще_  в этом  _дышат?_  Я бывала в могилах, где вентиляция получше.   
  
— Почти на все сто уверен, что просто задерживают дыхание, — отвечает Кель’тас, не в силах сдержать улыбки, когда поднимается на ноги, и едва заметно запинается на пути к двери. Сильвана похлопывает себя по карманам и победно вскрикивает, раскачивая огромный железный ключ на пальце.   
  
— Слишком много сумок, — объясняет она, открывая дверь камеры. Когда Кель’тас протягивает ей закованные руки, Сильвана снимает и их, с явным отвращением смотря на то, как оковы с лязгом падают на пол. Их сделала Джайна (пожалуй, она единственная, кто смог бы создать чары настолько сильные, чтобы Кель’тас не мог их разрушить), а эти двое славятся совсем не своей крепкой дружбой.  
  
Лор’темар снова тяжело вздыхает и сапогом толкает цепи назад в камеру.  
  
— Ну что, голубок. Пойдём нагло спасать твоего злобного любовничка и выметаться отсюда до того, как Маэв сделает из нас урок для всех.

**Author's Note:**

> Мой тви с инфой об обновлениях и просто мемами - @felorielle  
> И мой аск, если вдруг интересно - curiouscat.me/felorielle


End file.
